Let's scare Kaiba!
by VannuroRB
Summary: Joey and Tristan try and scare Kaiba with scary stories, but can they succeed? Unscary Halloween special, read if you dare.


Well hello there horror fans. If you're thinking my tune has changed and I'm writing a blood curdling story of murder and spooks well then I'm going to have to disappoint you. Come on, I don't like anything remotely scary! What makes you think I'm going to write it?

Anyway, I hope you like this disappointment of a one shot I created. I'm so sorry!

* * *

><p>Let's scare Kaiba!<p>

Yami leant against a tree as he listened to Yugi's IPod, earphones beating out music in Yami's ear as he bobbed his head lightly in time with the music while his friends finished with their trick or treating to houses along the street. Yami was too engrossed by the music that he didn't hear his friends coming up to him, Joey reached out to shake his shoulder making Yami look to them and take one earphone out.

'Finished?' Yami asked as he restrained his laughter at their costumes.

'Yep, got a good bargain' Joey opened his small bag and looked inside it with Tristan 'Oohh…that lady gave us so much…'

'Yeah, I think this will keep us going for months!' Tristan licked his lips lightly 'I wish we had more though'.

'True…' Their eyes then turned to Anzu in her short female demon costume 'Say Anzu…you don't like sweets much…'

Anzu glared at them and held her bag away from them 'Back off werewolf and psycho'.

Yami looked in Yugi's bag as he held it out for the male to look in 'That's a lot Aibou'.

Yugi gave a small giggle and played with his pirate hat idly 'I'll share it out with you later Mou hitori no boku'.

'Aww thank you Aibou'.

'I still think you should've brought a fake gun with you' Joey smirked and nudged Yugi in the side 'You could threaten them to give us sweets or you'll release us lot on them'.

Yugi gave a shy smile 'But Joey…what if someone thought it was a real gun? I could give them a heart attack'.

'Well I think it's a good idea'.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned to walk off 'Come on you lot, there's only a few more houses left on this street'.

The group followed him Yami, Yugi and Anzu in front as they looked up at the houses while Joey and Tristan lingered back as they compared the sweets they were given. Anzu looked back at them with a roll of her eyes 'I don't know how those two can eat so much and yet can be so healthy' She muttered to the two boys.

Yugi giggled lightly 'They'll grow out of it…hopefully…'

'If not I'm sure it'll come back to haunt them in later life' Yami joked lightly before looking up and tilting his head 'Is that Kaiba?'

They all looked up to see the brunette standing by the tree looking just as stern as ever, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked up and down the streets with boredom. He then heard movement and as he turned his head to the group of teens a groan left his lips.

'You look like you came out of a circus freak show' Kaiba commented though looking back at Joey 'Although…the mutt does suit his costume'.

'Huh?' Joey then looked down at his werewolf costume before burning brightly and turning to Kaiba 'Kaiba you bastard!'

Kaiba smirked before looking towards Yami 'What are you supposed to be? Punk?'

Yami gave a small chuckle 'Responsible adult'.

'Hmph. You're not responsible'.

'But what are you doing out here Kaiba? Lost your chauffer?'

'No' Kaiba rolled his eyes and looked back down the road again 'Mokuba wanted to do trick or treating this year with his friends'.

Yami gave a soft laugh 'So you're the responsible adult as well eh?'

'He wouldn't stop whining if I didn't come along'.

'I see'.

'I thought you didn't like all these festival stuff' Joey commented with his hands on his hips.

'I don't' Kaiba growled 'It's stupid. It's pointless. And…' Kaiba glanced at the group with a raised brow 'Childish' He spat out.

'Or your too scared' Joey taunted with a grin while the others rolled their eyes-it seemed Joey kept forgetting the bad times he tried to wind Kaiba up, his friends however kept a good memory on it.

'Like hell' Kaiba shook his head and uncrossed his arms 'Nothing scares me'.

'Heh yeah right'.

'Only idiots believe in rubber outfits and CGI to be real. Nothing scares me'.

'What about mummies?' Joey questioned.

'No' Kaiba answered.

'Vampires?'

'No'

'Mad killers?' Tristan spoke up.

'No'.

'Witches?' Anzu added.

'No'.

'Pirates?' Yugi suggested.

'No' Kaiba droned.

'Your company going bust?' Yami smirked.

Kaiba turned to him with a glare 'Never going to happen'.

'Come on Kaiba, everyone's scared of something. You must have a fear'.

'Don't and won't'.

'What about a scary story?'

Kaiba shook his head with a small laugh 'I feel sorry for you guys. No, I don't get scared over really pathetic stories'.

'What about my story?' Joey challenged.

Yugi looked up at his blonde friend 'You have a scary story Joey?'

'Do I ever! I'm like the godfather of scary stories!' He turned to glare as his friends sniggered which they quickly hid and looked innocently at Joey, he gave them one last look before turning to Kaiba 'This will make you shit your pants Kaiba'.

'I doubt it' Kaiba muttered.

Joey cleared his throat and put his fur covered hands on his hips 'I call this…The ocean house!'

'Scary' Kaiba commented sarcastically.

'Shut up!' Joey snapped before resuming his story 'Along an old and dark coast stood an abandoned hotel, it had been laid forgotten for almost fifty years since a terrible murder occurred within its walls! They say the husband of a rich and wealthy wife got jealous, vindictively thinking that she was secretly having an affair behind his back and he wasn't going to let her go. So one night, while she was asleep in her large bed he chopped her head off with an axe and then started to chop the rest of her up before doing himself in. Knowing that no one would get his wife ever again'.

'Then on a Halloween's night much like this one, a group of college students drunk went up to the Ocean house, after smashing a few bottles and having some fun they dared this girl to go inside the hotel and stay there for the night. Despite the place falling down she managed to climb the stairs and find a sturdy bedroom to sleep in, unaware that it was the very bedroom that the wife was murdered in. So when an old grandfather clock chimed midnight a cold wind swept through the building, the husband had returned when he heard someone sleeping in his wife's bed. Thinking it was his true love trying to meet her lover, he grabbed his axe once more and walked into the room and to the bedside, he lifted his axe up and with a crunch and a squish her head came clean off'.

'The next morning her friends came to check up on her since she wouldn't answer her phone, they entered the hotel and climbed up the stairs to the bedroom where they found her. Her head rolling around the room and her body, spewing out blood desperately trying to get it back. And to this very day you can go to the Ocean house hotel and at the stroke of midnight her body will come crawling around, still going on the desperate search of her missing head'.

Yugi gave a shiver and clung to Anzu who also gave a shiver 'Joey that was scary!' Yugi whined.

'And gross!' Anzu added with a whimper.

'I have to admit that was pretty gruesome' Yami admitted with a calm attitude.

'And fake' Kaiba grumbled.

The blonde turned to Kaiba with a frown 'How so?'

'For one the husband was hung for murder, he didn't "do" himself in. Secondly, a person would survive for about five seconds without their head, not a lot of time to go crawling after her head'.

'Well maybe she was a ghost by then' Joey argued back.

'I don't believe in ghosts'.

'You're impossible!'

'Hey I've got a story' Tristan smirked and hung his foam axe on his shoulder 'I call this one…The kings cross way…'

'Oh no' Yugi closed his eyes and held tightly to Anzu preparing the worst.

'There was a house for sale on the street known as Kings cross way' Tristan began and lightly played with his blood-stained shirt 'It hadn't been bought since the eighteen hundreds but then someone bought it, they figured it wasn't to people's tastes but didn't realise the mistake they made when they bought it. After they settled in and rested in their bed that night, they heard strange noises coming from the basement and went in search for it'.

'Then, once they reached the stairs, they saw them. Mutations of people who once stepped into that very house, their groans leaving their poorly stitched up throats made the couple scream, their long and bloody fingers grabbed the couple before tearing them limb from limb and leaving their blood to soak into the floorboards as they dragged their parts into the basement where they stuck their arms on their heads and their bodies backwards so they become a mutation. The end'.

Yugi whimpered loudly 'I don't like this anymore!'

'Dude that was so pathetic' Joey commented with a shake of his head.

'Hey it was a good movie!' Tristan defended.

'Well I know of a real scary story!'

'Joey, enough' Yami put up a hand and shook his head 'Kaiba's right, he can't be scared'.

'Finally, someone talking my sense' Kaiba commented sarcastically.

'Except…for this'.

'Oh god. Not another lame story'.

Yami gave a soft chuckle as he stood in front of the tall male, reminding everyone how short Yami was and how tall Kaiba was 'No not a story' Yami then reached to Kaiba's side and grabbed his hand, his eyes turning soft and loving 'I love you Kaiba'.

Everyone's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open as they stared at Yami in shock at his proclamation, even Kaiba was speechless for a few moments before uttering 'What?'

'I love you' Yami repeated in a soft voice, moving Kaiba's hand to his face to lightly nuzzle 'I love you eternally Kaiba! And I know you do too'.

'Get away from me' Kaiba growled as he tried to take his hand back.

'We don't need to hide it anymore, everyone knows now. Let's just kiss and go home together now right?'

Kaiba then pulled his hand back forcefully out of Yami's grip 'You're insane!' He exclaimed as he backed away 'Stay the hell away from me freak!'

Kaiba then turned when Mokuba and a group of similar looking kids left a house, quickly hurrying after them to seek comfort. When Kaiba was out of hearing range Yami turned to his friends and gave them a playful wink to show it was over, they let out a sigh of relief and yet also surprise.

'That was just freaky' Joey muttered 'I need to sit down after that one'.

'Yeah…I thought he was being serious' Tristan added as the group of teens turned to walk away 'I thought my heart stopped then!'

'Mine too!' The two boys raised their brow at Anzu 'What?'

Yugi gave a small giggle and walked by Yami's side 'I think it's pretty sad that Kaiba runs away from a love proclamation…'

'I'm sure he just doesn't find me attractive enough' Yami reassured his small partner before humming 'Or…maybe he's like those type of guys who keep bullying girls they like…so he might secretly like me'.

Yugi giggled some more and swung his sweet bag 'Keep dreaming Mou hitori no boku. Keep dreaming'.

* * *

><p>Yes that was my unscary Halloween special; I'd be very surprised if someone said it was. But I ain't holding my breath.<p>

And yes…Kaiba is right. I am an idiot.

Review if you like!

Oh and make sure you don't find any Yami's under your beds tonight, of any variety. Happy Halloween!


End file.
